The present invention relates to the field of combustion engines of vehicles provided with the function of automatically stopping and starting said engines.
The invention relates more particularly to a method for starting a combustion engine fitted to a motor vehicle of the hybrid or dual-mode type and a system for implementing such a method.
The invention further relates to a motor vehicle of the hybrid or dual-mode type comprising such a system for starting a combustion engine.
In the prior art, it is known to provide vehicles with the function of stopping and starting, also called “stop & start” or even “stop & go”, consisting of automatically shutting down the combustion engine when the vehicle is stationary, whilst respecting certain conditions (neutral position, in particular with the parking brake engaged).
For example, in city driving when stopping at a red light the combustion engine is automatically stopped and then when the light turns to green it is started up following an action or series of actions by the driver, indicating a desire to restart the vehicle.
Such a stopping and starting function aims to reduce the overall consumption of the vehicle and to limit the polluting gas emissions generated by this vehicle, in addition to noise pollution.
To achieve this, the vehicles are able to function according to the “stop & go” or “stop & start” mode, by the use of a reversible electrical machine, such as an alternator-starter which is coupled to the combustion engine and powered by an inverter in start-up mode.
However, one of the major drawbacks associated with the use of an alternator-starter is that it remains an extremely costly solution in terms of manufacture and integration in a power train.